Our Lullaby
by BlackTorment
Summary: He felt as if everything had stopped as he stared down at her body laying limp over Magneto's machine. Logan could feel his heart breaking as Rogue, Kid, his Marie lay there. But he had hope. She was his light and he wouldn't return to the abyss of his past. Never. (My take on what should have happened when Wolverine rescued Rogue from Magneto's machine.)


**X-Men movies © ?**

**A/N:** All rights go to the directors and producers of the X-Men movie franchise, but they wouldn't have been possible without the comic books! Okay, I know I should really be doing my other stories but I absolutely adore the Wolverine out of X-Men, Hugh Jackman is gorgeous and I'm in love!

**Warning(s): Character death**

** Pairing(s):** Marie (Rogue) and Logan (Wolverine)

* * *

**Our Lullaby**

She could feel the pulling sensation of her powers being poured into the machine belonging to Magneto. Rogue couldn't continue standing as she felt her knees begin to shake, and her strength beginning to falter. Suddenly, she was kneeling and the harsh, metal bracelets locking her fingers and hands in the machine bit into her skin harshly. Allowing a scream to tear through her, Marie closed her eyes as she felt the life being drained out of her.

Thoughts inside her head were swarming and curdling and disappearing, threading into the machine in her hands. One-by-one, voices vanished and she attempted to suck in a breath, only to catch the wind of the spherical shield around her; she couldn't do this. Marie carried on screaming. Attempting to hang on to the last thought in her head, Marie gasped as she immediately felt her own being sucked out along with them.

* * *

_'Does it hurt when they come out?' Marie pushed a lock of hair behind her ear before shifting in her seat and looking over to the older, handsome man next to her. _

_'Every time.'_

* * *

Marie's chocolate eyes snapped open as she stopped screaming, her fingers clenched as she tried to physically cling onto the memory of her and Logan. She stopped almost immediately, however, when she saw his hunched form leaning towards her. Words wouldn't comb as she watched his claws raise. With her heart pounding in her chest, Marie looked up in desperation at her saviour inside Magneto's forcefield. Intently, deep brown eyes watched as pain filtered across Logan's face as the centrifugal force caused his claws to approach the powerful shield.

Weakening rapidly, Marie felt tears falling down her cheeks as she looked up in pleas. It wasn't for her own life though. She wanted Logan to _get the Hell out of there!_ Noises erupted outside and Marie allowed her eyes to flicker wearily to the other X-Men fighting for their lives. "L-Logan, g-go!" With those words, Marie allowed her eyes to close and her body fell forward into the metal brackets inside the shield.

* * *

Logan groaned as he forced his hands forward, adamantium claws skimming the forcefield. Looking down to check on Marie, he felt his heart stop as he watched her slump forward. With an angry shout, he allowed his fist to fly back, claws extended and ready for the oncoming pain. A second passed and he felt himself automatically wrap his arms around Marie as chunks of metal and shrapnel blasted away from them and flew with astonishing speed to some unknown place. His claws slid deep within his forearms quickly. Another few seconds passed and the Wolverine felt his heart slow to a normal rate as everything quietened down.

Tightening his hold on her, Logan looked down into her pale face. He felt tears well in his eyes as the silence continued around him. _'She's not breathin'.'_ Bringing up a thickly-gloved hand, he traced her pale cheek gently. His eyes then caught a flash of white and stroked the starkly coloured strands in her hair. "...Kid," shaking her shoulders gently, he called for her again, "c'mon kid."

Without another thought about what he was doing, he pulled his glove off with his teeth and slowly, ever so slowly, placed his fingertips on her face. He felt nothing. No dangerous pulling sensation of getting his thoughts and energy sucked out, no intense pain of losing strength; nothing. "...Marie!" Placed his hand against her face fully, Logan brought her face up close to his. "Ya can't leave me, kid!" He pressed his face against her milky one as he clenched her body tightly to his own. Bringing his face away, he felt all the pain of reliving the good memories erupt in his heart; how she had accepted him; how she had been the only one to ask him if it hurt! His heart ached for her, and he felt like it was breaking. "Don't leave me…"

He pressed a kiss to her cheek gently, before pulling her face into his bare neck and jaw. "You're mine," he gripped her face in one hand again, the other supporting her back before crushing his lips to her's in a desperate show of affection. "Please," he whispered it against her lips.

Miraculously, Logan felt the pull.

He felt his centuries-old eyes widen before he again, pressed his face to her's to allow her to take his power. "C'mon kid, take it…" He felt his consciousness falter slightly as she sucked the life out of him. If there was any place he felt weak, it was when he was being drained by Marie. But ironically, it was the only place he felt the strongest.

"L-Logan…?" He gripped her tightly and felt his tears track down his face. Her skinny arms wrapped around his broad shoulders in response.

"Marie…" He kissed her again.

* * *

**I've recently re-watched all the X-Men films and I absolutely adore Wolverine and Rogue together! They are perfect! Too bad it didn't happen in the films because it had real potential. :) Hugh Jackman is my God. I worship him. *swoons***

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**BlackTorment**


End file.
